Within the framework of the fifth generation of mobile networks or mobile communication networks, a mobile communication network has to fulfill a broad range of requirements beyond what has been required for previous generations of mobile communication networks.
The range of requirements includes the support of efficient usage of bandwidth beginning from a data rate of a few kilobits per second up to a data rate of several Gigabits per second, from highly demanding latency requirements down to 1 ms to far less stringent delay requirements for some application like machine-to-machine communication (M2M-communication) where only several bytes per day need to be transferred in a not very time critical manner.
Mobility requirements range from stationary or almost stationary scenarios with millions of connected devices (Internet of Things) to highest speed mobile broadband connection in fast moving cars or trains.
Given this broad range of applicable requirements, it is a challenge to provide a mobile communication network that fulfills these very different requirements still in a very efficient manner.